The Player (Orespawn)
|-|Early Game= |-|Mid Game= |-|End Game= Summary The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Known as either Steve or Alex depending on the player's choice, they are a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying their best to survive. In the Orespawn mod, this hardly changes, except now the Player is almost on a bounty hunter-esque quest to slay every mob that there is. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 7-C to 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Steve or Alex Origin: Orespawn Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Flight (via mounts and Hoverboard), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Smite, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Electricity Manipulation (via Thunder Staff), Water Manipulation (via Water Ball), Summoning (via Orespawn-obtained spawn eggs), Sealing (via Critter Cages), Explosion Manipulation, Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist) Attack Potency: At least Town Level (An early game Orespawn Player should easily be at least equal or superior to an end game Vanilla Player. Should be capable of killing light bosses such as the the Mantis or Mothra) | Large Town Level (Can harm and kill bosses such as the Emperor Scorpion with high difficulty) to City Level (Can kill Mobzilla, albeit after an extremely extended period of time) | At least City Level (Can kill the the King and the the Queen after an extremely extended period of time) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reaction/combat speed (Comparable to Endermen) with possibly Massively Hypersonic attack speed (The Thunder Staff can summon down bolts of lighting) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Can swing whole cubic meters of gold effortlessly) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Town Class to City Class | At least City Class Durability: At least Town Level (Can take hits from bosses such as the Mantis) | Large Town Level (Can survive extended fights with bosses such as the Hammerhead) to City Level (Can battle with Mobzilla) | At least City Level (Can take hits from the King and the Queen) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range with regular weapons and unarmed, tens of meters with larger melee weapons. At least dozens of meters with bows, Low Multiversal with portals and insect inter-dimensional travel. Standard Equipment: The Big Bertha, Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, TNT, etc. Intelligence Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. Weaknesses: Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows. Death will cause them to lose all of their items until they can retrieve them. The Thunder Staff can tend to backfire and hit it's own caster. Critter Cages can be unsuccessful on the strength of the mob it's being used upon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'TNT:' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. *'Potion:' A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. **'Healing:' Can be used to heal themselves quickly. **'Regeneration: '''Increases their regenerative capacities. **'Fire Resistance: Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. *'''Splash Potion: A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'Poison:' Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. *'Bow:' Various types of bow. Early ones start off pretty meek, but evolve into truly deadly weapons when Ultimate or Irukandji materials are used. *'Enchantment:' Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. *'Thunder Staff:' A mystical staff that allows him to summon down lighting anywhere in his line of sight. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The_mad_one (To Defeat Them All) The_mad_one's profile (Speed was equalized, The_mad_one started at 8-C but couldn't power up to surpass the Player) Category:Orespawn Category:Minecraft Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Serious Profiles Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Swordsmen Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Resistance users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Unknown Gender